


One Day at the Little Inn

by GreyFountain



Series: Secret Agent Elve Drabbles [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyFountain/pseuds/GreyFountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the life of a little slave elfling. Nothing too serious. Written for a challenge from another site. One of a series of short drabbles inspired by my Secret Agent Elve 'Verse. I will be posting a number of these in no particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day at the Little Inn

This story takes place during Ecthelion’s childhood years, when he is a slave in Littleton  
  
(Written for a Challenge)  
  
The Little Inn was the biggest tavern and inn in Littleton, despite its name. And it was a regular hangout for much of the populace of the town. Ecthelion had worked there for many years, ever since he had been brought there at the age of five. He was the slave of the owners Tom and Mehri.  
  
Today was busier than usual, as it was the Autumn Harvest Festival, and many people from the outlying farms were in town for the day. Ecthelion was serving in the main dining room carrying large bowls of soup to the many customers, and as he walked through the room he listened to the many conversations swirling around him.  
  
Two human females were sitting in the corner surrounded by packages and talking eagerly as he came up to their table.  
  
“Eddy divorced her first husband. It happened about a year ago,” the one with the flowered hat said.  
  
“I heard she had another man on the side,” the one with grey hair replied.  
  
“Yes, I heard the two males were fighting,” her companion whispered back.  
  
Ecthelion served their stew and headed back to the kitchen for more. “Where have you been,” Mehri asked, coming up behind him. He turned and quickly dodged her slap.  
  
“I have been in the dining room serving,” he replied.  
  
“You haven’t been in here,” she yelled at him.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, as he grabbed two more bowls and headed back to the dining room. He knew better than to say anything to her. She would just beat him if he did. He served those bowls and walked over to two elves who beckoned him.  
  
“What all do they serve here?” they asked him.  
  
“You can have the stew or a salad,” he told them.  
  
“Bring us two bowls of stew then,” they told him.  
  
“I encourage anyone that can write to do it,” the tall dark-haired elf said.  
  
“Yes. Well, I am a numbers kind of guy myself. Words are fine, but they can be twisted. Numbers are a sure thing. One is one, two is two, and so on,” the blonde elf said.  
  
Ecthelion hurried past two mean looking humans and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
“You can pick up a virus from them damned elves,” the black-bearded one said.  
  
Ecthelion didn’t wait to hear the reply. He hated it when the humans called him or any of his people ‘damned elves.’  
  
"How many nights does he owe you for?” the Ranger asked Tom.  
  
“Three,” Tom told him.  
  
“Good. I will pay you for them.” He handed Tom three silver coins.  
  
Ecthelion looked at the tall dark Ranger and imagined he was riding away into the sunset with him. He hoped he would escape someday, than he would become a Ranger and ride around helping other people. He sighed to himself. Someday. For today, he just wished the day would end and he could go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Eavesdrop Soup Challenge – the challenge was to listen to conversations around you and write down at least ten things, then use them in a story.  
> 1\. Eddy divorced her first husband.  
> 2\. It happened about a year ago.  
> 3\. The two males are fighting.  
> 4\. You haven’t been here.  
> 5\. You can have soup or salad. (changed this line a bit)  
> 6\. I’m a numbers kind of guy  
> 7\. I encourage anyone that can write to do it.  
> 8\. Most people in the world today are hyperactive  
> 9\. Mostly men and especially left-handers  
> 10\. It’s nap-time again  
> 11\. I have an appointment at 12:40  
> 12\. You can pick up a virus  
> 13\. How many nights does he owe you for?  
> 14\. The Zolarians have banned you from Mars  
> 15\. I have to worry about fixing dinner for my wife.


End file.
